


Romance (or Lack Thereof)

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Significant Other, he doesn't think so though, yamaguchi says he is though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Tsukishima thinks he's not a good enough boyfriend for Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi won't accept such lies.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Romance (or Lack Thereof)

"I wish I was a better boyfriend..."

Yamaguchi stumbled on thin air at the words, and if Tsukishima hadn't been so quick to steady him he probably would have fallen face-first into the concrete. "Whoa, are you okay?" he asked, looking at Yamaguchi as though _he_ was the one to be concerned over here.

"Wha... Tsukki, what the heck?!" Yamaguchi really didn't mean to yell, he didn't, but... "Do you really think you're not a good boyfriend?!"

Tsukishima tilted his head, genuinely confused by the statement. "Not good enough for you," was his response. "You deserve the best. I'm just kind of... Average, at best."

Yamaguchi stared at the other, jaw slack. "I... I don't even know what to do with you right now. I feel like I should break up with you for daring to slander my boyfriend like that, but I really don't want to do that because I love you way too much."

"I don't want you to break up with me, either, so... Thank you?" Tsukishima frowned. "But I-"

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi said, holding up a hand. "Just. Hang on a second." He took a deep breath and counted to ten in his mind, then looked Tsukishima in the eye. "Tsukki, what did you do to ask me out?"

"I took you to a park and-"

"Not just _a_ park, Tsukki. You took me to the park where you saved me from those bullies when we were young," Yamaguchi said. "You took me there and you told me this story about how you'd noticed me way before that even happened, you talked about how you'd had a crush on me since before I even knew your name... You called me an _angel_ , Tsukki!"

Tsukishima stared back, hesitant. "But-"

"You always offer to help me study before English tests. You always ask before holding my hand or kissing me, and you always smile so sweetly when I say yes. You looked like you were going to cry when you asked me out - you said over and over that you just wanted _me_ to be happy. If Hinata and Kageyama have some dumb idea, at this point they know to come to _me_ to suggest it to you, because everyone knows you _never_ say no to me. If anyone needs to be a better boyfriend, it's me!"

"No!" Tsukishima was quick to cut that line of thought off, shaking his head frantically. "I mean, you're so nice, and you always cheer me on and praise me and you're always smiling at me and I'm so lucky to have you! You're the perfect boyfriend!"

"Then don't say stuff like that, dummy!" Yamaguchi huffed, pressing his fingers into his forehead. "God, and I thought you were smart, Tsukki... You're the best boyfriend, okay? So if you say I deserve the best, then don't worry, because I have it."

Tsukishima pursed his lips, staring down at the sidewalk as he thought over those words. "Okay... If you say so..."

"I do say so. Dummy."

After a moment of silence, Tsukishima held out his hand. "Can I hold your hand...?"

Yamaguchi beamed and placed his hand in Tsukishima's. "Of course you can." He delighted in the soft, adoring smile that Tsukishima gave.


End file.
